


Kokoro no Ryū (心の竜)

by Ziane



Series: McHanji Week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Spirit Dragons are just lazy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: [Day 6] July 21st: soulmates/fantasyShort little drabble ٩(｡•ω•｡)و





	Kokoro no Ryū (心の竜)

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 6] July 21st: soulmates/fantasy
> 
> Short little drabble ٩(｡•ω•｡)و

Genji and Hanzo stare at McCree while he sleeps, the summer breeze of a bright morning in Hanamura seeping through the shoji and illuminating the scene. They are gobsmacked at the display, even a little jealous. The cowboy lies flat on his back, legs and arms sprawled on the futon because as soon as enough space, he hoards the bed all for himself, though he is more than willing to share when they curl around him.

“Can you believe it?” Genji whispers and snorts, sitting on the floor by the mattress.

Hanzo, in seiza by his side, huffs and wrinkles his sleeping robe over his knees. “They won’t even come if I call them.”

“Unbelievable…”

The dragons huddle around McCree, one curls up over the pillow close to his head, glowing green and breathing calmly while the length of their tail wags amusingly over his neck. Another blue cloud lies around his left arm, tail intertwined on his fingers and head resting on the elbow pit. The last one, Hanzo’s favorite, rests over McCree’s thigh, a possessive tail wrapped around his knee as the small ball heaves in unison with their brothers. They have never been so fond of anybody before until the cowboy made room for himself between the two brothers.

“They seem… contented,” Genji jokes.

“Of course they are! He is mine, not theirs and look at them!” Hanzo hisses.

Genji rolls his eyes at his brother’s annoyance, sharing partly the jealousy but also cherishing it. The dragons know how much Jesse means to them and have adopted him, chasing his company and his touch whenever they can. It is just as their mother told them when they were kids, those loved and close to you will embrace the spirit dragons without fear, and, worthy of them, the dragons will accept them openly, infused by the love found in your own hearts. When she finished the sentence, her mother always prodded at his heart, making him chuckle. It is as though he could still hear her clean laugh and homely warmth.

“You know what this means, right?” Genji says and chuckles.

“That we are irremediably in love with him,” Hanzo says, a hopeless sigh leaving his mouth.

“We already knew that,” Genji says, leaning on his brother’s shoulder.

“Indeed,” Hanzo chuckles.

And they stare a little longer, the image so beautiful and strange but also peaceful. Hanzo knew he was in love with him way before Genji did, way before even McCree fell for him, but it is now he has no fear of showing the truth in his heart. A smirk grows wide on his mouth when he sees McCree slowly waking up from the deep claws of sleep.

“Morning, sweethearts,” McCree says, stretching out without disturbing the ancient creatures snuggling against him. The dragons purr and move slightly with him. “Hey there!” he says, stroking Genji’s dragon’s head as the spirit nuzzles in the crook of his neck. “You’re just like lazy cats, ain’t ya’?”

Hanzo crawls toward him, kissing one of his dragon’s head on his way up and caressing the other, disturbing momentarily their coziness until he is lying on top of Jesse, demanding his morning kiss. “Darlin’,” McCree whispers and hurries to find his velvety lips, wrapping Hanzo with his arms and pressing him against his chest until he steals a feeble chuckle and Genji, even more jealous now, joins them too.

“What about me?” Genji pouts and gets his reward while Hanzo peppers feeble kisses along McCree’s neck.

“We need a bigger bed,” McCree mumbles against his mouth.

“Or fewer dragons,” Hanzo hisses at the intent purring of the spirits around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all your sweet comments!!! One day to go ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و


End file.
